


hold you now

by sunniskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Harry-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fluff is all i am anymore, harry's a big old softie, i'm sorry niall girls but i love harry too much, niall gets to eat and cuddle, there's literally no plot they just cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a sucker for sappy romances but Niall's mastered the art of cuddling and eating at the same time. </p><p>Fluff, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold you now

Niall takes another bite of the huge sandwich he’s got balanced precariously in one hand. He prides himself on being the sort of person who never makes a sandwich that’s of flimsy, two-ingredient quality--no, his are masterpieces. Usually requiring two hands to eat, but he’s got a large lump of Harry curled up under his left arm, and Niall’s definitely nowhere near heartless enough to break a cuddle with Harry. So he manages another mouthful of chicken panini one handed and hums contentedly. 

Harry twists his head up from the dip of Niall’s collarbone to peer at him in the blueish light. “Are you even watching?” he accuses, and Niall flicks his eyes to the TV. 

“Course I am love. The bit with the, erm, rowing,” Niall assures, rubbing his fingers against Harry’s shoulder. Harry frowns at him, a little crinkle forming between his eyebrows and Niall would kiss it away if his mouth wasn’t half-stuffed with swiss cheese. 

“I love this movie,” Harry murmurs and nestles back into Niall. He can feel the brush of Harry’s curls against the side of his neck, a tickling, familiar sensation and Niall laughs a little. 

“Can’t believe you’re so into these ridiculous dramas.” 

“Shut up, the Notebook’s a classic” Harry says, and Niall can basically hear how hard he’s pouting. 

He swallows the remains of his sandwich and presses his lips to the top of Harry’s head. His hair smells like that expensive organic coconut shampoo he’s so fond of, and it reminds Niall of how Harry looked in the shower earlier, flushed and wet. He’d taken his time tracing his mouth over Harry’s dripping body, pausing at the corner of his jaw and the slightly plump curve of his hips, until Harry was grabbing desperately at the top of his head and guiding his mouth on his cock. 

There are so many different versions of Harry, and Niall’s fallen for every one of them. Harry when he’s bent over his coursework, books splayed across his desk and his eyebrows furrowed while he sucks on the tip of his pen in concentration. Harry just back from a jog, tattooed chest bare and slicked with sweat, his hair pulled back messily in a ridiculous neon headband. Harry asleep, eyelashes dark against his cheeks and his pink mouth half open, little snores slipping out every few minutes. Harry resting his weight on his elbows in bed on top of Niall, biceps swelling and green eyes almost black with need. 

Niall’s seen all the versions of Harry and he wonders if he should be alarmed with how attached he is to him after the only three months they’ve been dating. Meeting Harry at the coffee shop they both happened to frequent between classes was the best thing that had happened to him at uni so far, and they were quickly on their way to becoming one of those nauseatingly inseparable couples. 

Niall’s distracted from his daydreaming when Harry sniffles and nudges his head a little deeper into the side of his neck. He readjusts his arm so that he’s got a firmer grasp on him, and trails his thumb over the soft skin under the sleeve of Harry’s t-shirt. 

Harry sniffles again and Niall smiles a little to himself because he has a good idea what’s coming. 

“Haz?” he asks softly, keeping his thumb moving in its steady pattern. “Y’alright?” 

“Mhm” Harry mumbles but Niall can hear the thickness in his voice. He focuses on the TV for the first time in a while, and sees Ryan Gosling driving away from Rachel McAdams, while she cries in the background. 

Harry finally lets a strangled sob slip out, and Niall bites his lip to keep from chuckling because sometimes his boyfriend is just too goddamed adorable. 

“C’mere baby,” he offers instead, and pulls Harry onto his lap with a bit of a grunt. Harry’s not exactly light but he absolutely loves cuddling in Niall’s lap so he indulges him, sort of loving supporting the weight of him leaning against his chest anyway. 

“Stupid, it always gets me,” Harry sniffs, and buries his wet face against the top of Niall’s shoulder. Niall smoothes his hand up and down Harry’s back and leans forward best he can to pluck a few tissues off their box on the coffee table. He had casually dropped it there when Harry suggested the Notebook, knowing very well how he reacts to the star-crossed lover sort of things. 

“Shh, it’s alright” Niall murmurs, and pulls back so he can get a better look at Harry’s face. His green eyes are shimmering bright and his cheeks are slick with tears, and Niall frowns because he doesn’t like seeing him this upset even if it’s over a stupid romance. He wipes the pads of his thumbs across Harry’s cheeks and then leans in to press their lips together lightly. 

“You take this quite seriously don’t ya?” Niall muses and hands Harry the tissues so he can blow his nose. 

Harry shrugs a little sheepishly when he’s finished. “Just want people to be happy.” 

Niall swoops his head back down to kiss Harry again. “God you’re so,” says in between kisses, pressing his lips on each side of Harry’s face in the exact spot where his dimples are, “absolutely ridiculous.” 

Harry’s smiling now, his cheeks stretching wider as Niall keeps peppering him with kisses. “I think you might like it,” Harry teases, and when Niall catches his gaze again his eyes are sparkling with cheekiness now. 

“Said no such thing,” Niall pulls back grinning, and Harry whines at the lost touch. 

This time it’s Harry who leans forward to connect their hot lips, and Niall can still taste the saltwater from his tears. After a moment he stops and visualizes Harry. “Sure you’re alright then?” he asks seriously. “Got more tissues if you need a bit of a cry.” 

Harry beams at him, and Niall dusts his thumb distractedly over the plush curve of his lower lip. “And you say I’m the softie,” Harry smirks. “Just shut up and kiss me, Ni” 

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if your teeth rotted. 
> 
> let's be tumblr friends :) [foreverhazboo](http://foreverhazboo.tumblr.com)


End file.
